Aku bukan Wanita!
by KuroKunai
Summary: Siapa itu ML? Apa yang membuat Gakupo jadi pingsan? CHAPTER 3 UPDATED..!, Fanfic bersambung pertamaku
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hai

Reader: Lagi-lagi Author aneh datang lagi

Me: -_-

Reader: Nape lu?

Me: Abaikan aja, kali ini aku mau share fanfic lagi ya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Aku bukan Wanita.!**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Garing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 1.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini..?" kata Gakupo.

Suatu pagi yang cerah terlihatlah seorang anak manusia berambut panjang berwarna ungu, sebut saja Gakupo Kamui. Gakupo sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, dengan gayanya yang santai dia berlalan tapi pasti(?).

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei Gakupo-chan" kata seseorang memanggilnya.

Diapun menoleh ke arah suara itu..

"Owh kamu Len, sudah ku bilang jangan manggil aku dengan akhiran -chan..!" bentak Gakupo.

"Emang kenapa, kamu tuh pantes dipanggil dengan akhiran chan" ledek Len.

Gakupo pun diem, dia gak bisa menghadapi si tukang gosip itu. gara-gara Len ketemu foto Crossdressnya Gakupo, Gakupo di cap sebagai cewek, walaupun Len tau Gakupo seorang cowok namun tetap aja dia ngeledek Gakupo.

Gak lama kemudian, Sampailah Gakupo di Kelasnya, kelas yang paling ribut dan siswanya pada gaje. Begitu Gakupo masuk, dia sudah disambut oleh siswa dikelas itu dan diapun bingung.

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Gakupo.

"Selamat datang Gakupo-chan" kata Teman-temannya.

Gakupo pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu..

"Ini pasti ulah Len." gumam Gakupo.

Dia pun duduk di mejanya sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek mendekatinya.

"Hai Gakupo-chan, aku pengen nanya" kata cewek itu.

"Hadeeh, pengen nanya apa?" kata Gakupo gak semangat.

"Kamu itu cowok atau cewek?" tanya Cewek itu.

"Aku cowoklah" kata Gakupo kesal.

"Tapi, kok kamu yang di foto pake pakaian cewek? Cantik lagi, aku jadi iri" kata cewek itu.

"K-kamu liat tuh foto? Dimana?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tuh fotonya ada di mading sekolah, banyak yang gak percaya kalo itu kamu soalnya ber Op**i sih" kata cewek.

Mendengar itu Gakupo pun syok berat, sekarang sekolahan udah tau keanehan dia. mukanya merah banget, sekarang pengen keluar dari kelas pun dia gak berani...

"Len sudah keterlaluan" gumam Gakupo.

Mulailah pelajaran dimulai, ternyata pagi ini ada murid baru yang pindah ke sekolahnya, sebut saja Megurine Luka. Sepertinya Gakupo menyukai Luka dan ingin sekali nembak dia, namun semua sirna setelah ia teringat lagi sama perbuatan yang dilakukan Len.

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda Pelajaran usai.

"Gakupo, kita keluar yuk" ajak Cowok yang bernama Kaito.

Kaito adalah teman kecil Gakupo, sejak kecil mereka selalu bermain bersama dan sampai sekarang mereka berdua masih berteman dengan akrab.

"Kemana Kaito?" kata Gakupo.

"Udah, ikut aja" kata Kaito.

Dengan terpaksa Gakupo keluar dari kelas itu. dan baru saja beberapa langkah dia menjauhi kelas itu, terdengar panggilan siswa-siswa lelaki di sana dengan nada mengejek.

"Woy Gakupo-chan" kata Siswa disana.

Kaito yang mendengar panggilan itu bingung kemudian bertanya ke cowok berambut ungu itu.

"Eh Gakupo, kok orang-orang manggil kamu dengan akhiran -chan, aneh banget" kata Kaito.

"Itu semua gara-gara si Len, dia pajang fotoku waktu Crossdress di mading sekolah, makanya orang manggil gitu" kata Gakupo dengan wajah masam.

"Sabar aja, aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir waktu" kata Kaito.

"Dalem amat kata-katamu, emang aku Homo apa?" kata Gakupo.

"Haha, bercanda doang" kata Kaito.

Sampailah mereka dikantin, kemudian mereka duduk dan datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya, dia adalah penjaga kantin.

"Pengen pesan apa dek cantik?" tanyanya pada Gakupo.

"Maaf mbak, dia cowok" kata Kaito.

"M-maaf, kirain cewek" kata penjaga kantin.

"Iya mbak gak apa-apa" kata Gakupo.

Selesai memesan penjaga kantin itu pergi.

"Liat sendiri kan Kaito, semua orang mengira kalau aku cewek, aku harus gimana?" kata Gakupo.

"Sabar aja Gakupo, lama-lama juga biasa kok" kata Kaito.

"Biasa apaan, baka?" kata Gakupo.

"Udah ah, gak usah dipikirin" kata Kaito.

"Padahal aku penasaran banget" gumam Gakupo dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba di kejauhan tampak seorang cewek sedang berjalan, rambutnya berwarna Teal (CMIIW). Dia adalah Hatsune Miku, pacarnya si Kaito. Melihat Miku, Kaito pun bertingkah aneh.

"Miku-chwaan" kata Kaito sambil mimisan.

"Kenapa kaito, ngomong sambil mimisan gitu" kata Gakupo.

"Itu, gara-gara aku liat kecantikan Miku-chan hidungku langsung berdarah" kata Kaito.

"Hampir sama denganku, tapi aku mimisan gara-gara main Er*ge, dan nonton H*ntai" gumam Gakupo.

"Udah dulu ya Gakupo, aku mau ke tempat Miku dulu" kata Kaito.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kaito pun tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sendiri lagi, andai aku punya pacar" gumam Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba di samping Gakupo lewatlah Rin saudara kembar Len. Melihat itu Gakupo pun langsung menghentikan langkah si Rin.

"Ada apa cowok cantik?" tanya Rin.

"Mana saudara kembarmu Len?" tanya Gakupo.

"D-dia" kata Rin.

"Ya" kata Gakupo.

"Dia-dia" kata Rin.

"Cepetan, pengen dibacok?" kata Gakupo.

"Dia di toilet, katanya kena Diare" kata Rin.

"Sukurin" kata Gakupo.

"Kejam amat, eh ngomong-ngomong ngapain nyariin dia?" tanya Rin.

"Aku ada urusan dengan dia" kata Gakupo.

"Urusan apa,kasih tau dong" kata Rin.

"Kepo banget sih" kata Gakupo.

"Kasih tau" Rin memasang Puppy Eyes (?).

"Dia harus tanggung jawab, gara gara fotoku yang ditempel di mading sekolah semua orang anggap aku cewek, harga diriku udah hancur" kata Gakupo.

"Kamu gak boleh ketemu dia" kata Rin.

"Kenapa?" kata Gakupo.

"Kalo kamu pengen ketemu dia kamu harus penuhin syaratku" kata Rin.

"Udah tau, pasti Jeruk kan? Berapa banyak?" tanya Gakupo.

"Sebanyak-banyaknya" kata Rin.

#GUBRAKK

"Bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Rin.

"Itu bunyi efek" kata Gakupo.

"Owh, jadi mau gak?" kata Rin.

"Itu bukan syarat namanya, itu pemerasan" kata Gakupo.

"Hehe, iya deh 10 buah jeruk aja" kata Rin.

"Oke deal" kata Gakupo.

Setelah itu Rin pun mengajak Gakupo ke belakang sekolah...

"Buat apa kita kesini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Nungguin Len" kata Rin.

"Len nya mana?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tunggu disini dulu ya, aku panggilin Len nya" kata Rin.

Gakupo pun menunggu Len disitu yang ternyata hanya akal-akalan Rin aja agar Len selamat. Berapa menit kemudian terlihat seorang cowok berbadan kekar, berambut acak-acakan, dan berkulit hitam berjalan mendekati Gakupo.

"Hai cewek, lagi ngapain?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku bukan cewek, aku cowok woy" kata Gakupo.

"Gak percaya, mana ada cowok yang cantik di dunia ini" kata pria itu.

"Aku cowok, udah gitu aja" kata Gakupo.

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya pria itu.

"Astaga, kamu maho ya?" kata Gakupo.

"Bukan, aku manusia homo" kata pria itu.

"Sama aja oon" kata Gakupo sambil menjauhi tempat itu karena bel sudah berbunyi.

"Jangan pergi sayang" kata pria itu sambil mengejar Gakupo.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAK" Gakupo pun berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kasian banget ya nasib Gakupo, hidupnya seperti sebuah kesialan...

Bagi yang pengen tau kelanjutannya di **Follow** ya, Bagi yang suka di **Favorit**-in, dan bagi yang pengen kritik silahkan di **Review**.

Ku tunggu Reviewnya...:D


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir memutar otak, fanfic ini update lagi prok prok prok. sebenarnya nih ide masih ngeblank tapi tidak apa apa lah...

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Aku bukan Wanita.!**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton**

**Warning: Typo, Humor garing, OOC**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS READ IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari manusia maho itu, rambut panjang ini benar-benar menyiksaku". gumam Gakupo.

Sepertinya Gakupo sangat pusing dengan hidupnya, dia hanya ingin hidup tenang seperti orang lain, tapi gimana caranya? Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

LEEEEEEN...! AKU BAKALAN BALAS PERBUATANMU SUATU HARI NANTI.

Di suatu tempat terlihatlah anak berambut honey blonde sedang duduk dengan kaki diatas kepala entah dimana. Dia terlihat sedang menikmati makanannya pisang. Mukanya penuh dengan sisa pisang melihatnya seperti melihat ondel-ondel.

"Astaga Len". Rin kaget.

"Apa Rin?". tanya Len.

"Mukamu tuh yang kenapa?". Rin berkata sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Len pun bercermin dan tiba-tiba dia kaget, wajahnya seperti melihat orang lain yang aneh.

"Astaga Rin, i-ini siapa?". tanya Len.

"Siapa ya? Aku tidak tau, menurutmu sendiri siapa?". kata Rin.

"Entahlah, mungkin ondel-ondel tapi aku kok tidak melihatnya? -_- ". gumam Len.

"Dasar Baka, itu wajah kamu Len". kata Rin.

"Gak mungkin". Len berkata.

Setelah hampir 3 jam memandang cermin itu, dengan tatapan yang bingung sebingung bingungnya Len pun akhirnya menyadari...

.

.

.

.

Bahwa itu hanya Ilusi #GUBRAKK

Bercanda doang, bahwa itu memang dirinya. Dia pun memeluk Rin terus menangis di pangkuannya seperti anak kecil atau Shota?

"Ternyata aku jelek Rin". gumam Len.

"Kamu gak jelek kok Len, kamu adalah saudara kembarku yang paling Shota dan Aneh dikit". kata Rin.

"Rin, aku terima kamu memanggilku shota, tapi aku tidak terima kamu memanggilku aneh". gumam Len.

"Iya deh Len". kata Rin.

Mereka terlihat seperti seorang kekasih tapi sebenarnya mereka saudara kembar asli. Sebenarnya adegan itu sudah diintip dari pertama oleh si Gakupo di semak semak dan juga sudah direkam olehnya di dalam handphone kameranya.

Kesempatan Gakupo buat membalas Len kayaknya bakalan berhasil, setelah dia mendapatkan foto aneh Len wajahnya yang penuh pisang. Dia ingin menyebarnya di Sekolah, Facebook, Twitter, Blognya dll.

Gakupo pun berencana pergi ke warnet untuk menyebarkan foto panas(?) Len itu. Dengan uang seadanya diapun pergi ke sana.

"Bang, Komputer no 1". kata Gakupo.

"Baik mbak". penjaga warnet berkata.

"Aku bukan Mbak". kata Gakupo.

Kemudian dia bermain di komputer itu. Masuk ke facebook dan tiba-tiba...

**1 Permintaan Pertemanan**

Dengan cepat Gakupo melihat siapa yang nge add dia, dan dia berharap bukan maho yang nge add.

**Luka si Tuna Lovers**

**Konfirmasi | Abaikan**

Dia terkejut saat melihat nama dan Foto Profilnya, bagaimana bisa anak baru itu tau akun Facebook ku, atau jangan-jangan dia pengagum rahasiaku?. Gakupo pun tanpa basa basi mengonfirm Luka. Dia sangat senang bahwa orang yang baru bisa tau Facebooknya.

Setelah itu Gakupo pun masuk ke profilnya dan kemudian ke album foto. Jangan kaget kalau si terong ini (Baca: Gakupo) album fotonya penuh dengan koleksi foto H****i dan E***i tingkat dewa.

Dia pun membuat album baru berjudul Len si jelek. Mengunggah fotonya kemudian mentag ke teman-temannya. Dia sangat puas sekarang.

Setelah selesai dia pun pulang kerumahnya dengan hati yang senang. Malamnya dia ol facebook lewat kompinya sendiri dan...

**1 Pesan Baru**

"Pesan?" gumam Gakupo.

Dia pun membuka pesan itu dan isinya : Thanks udah confirm Gakupo-chan dari Luka si Tuna Lovers. Setelah membaca itu hatinnya sakit, orang yang dikagumi juga memanggil dengan sebutan yang sama "Gakupo-chan" nama itu sudah benar-benar melekat erat.

Dia pun melihat obrolan ternyata Luka online dia coba nyapa tuh cewek.

Gakupo: Hai Luka-chan.

Luka: Hai juga Gakupo-chan.

Gakupo: Aku bukan cewek.

Luka: Terus apa, cewok?.

Gakupo: Bukan juga.

Luka: Cowek?

Gakupo: Bukan T_T

Luka: Terus?

Gakupo: Aku cowok setulen-tulennyaaa..!

Luka: Astaga, aku baru tau nyan.

Gakupo: Nyan? Kamu kenapa?

Luka: Aku kalo ngomong ke cowok suka pake nyan.

Gakupo: Hentikan kegilaan itu -_-

Luka: Maaf, bercanda doang hehe.

Gakupo: Kamu tau aku?

Luka: Gak tau, emang siapa ._.

Gakupo: aku pecinta Terong, Gakupo Kamui. Kamu?

Luka: aku pecinta Tuna, Megurine Luka.

Gakupo: owh sa-

Baru aja Gakupo mau ngetik "salam kenal" PLN tiba tiba mati. Daf*q, malang sekali nasibmu Gakupo. Padahal dia ingin PDKT tapi di gagalkan oleh sebuah aliran yang terputus menyebabkan galau 5 tahun.

"Inilah sebabnya aku malas bermain di Fanfic author gaje ini, tiap adegan dibully mulu". gumam Gakupo.

Dengan hati yang galaunya berlipat-lipat Gakupo pun tidur dengan tidak nyenyak. Besok seperti apa ya? Akankah Len kapok atau tidak ataukah Luka menyadari si Gakupo...

.

.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Entar update lagi kalau ada waktu yang pas dan mood yang memuncak. Akhir kata kasih Reviewnya ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari telah tiba, Gakupo yang senang banget kemaren sudah ngerjain Len bangun dengan senangnya. Saking senangnya tuh anak dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi buat BAB (Apa hubungannya?). maksudnya mandi pengen sekolah, biasanya dia yang paling akhir pergi sekolah, tapi sekarang dia bela-belain pergi pagi-pagi cuma buat liat Len.

Begitu selesai mandi diapun memakai baju sekolahnya, kemudian dia makan sarapannya dan langsung keluar untuk pergi kesekolah namun...

"Gakupo, kamu mau sekolah? Hari ini hari minggu"

Mendengar itu ia pun sweatdrop dan pundung di tengah jalan untung aja tidak ketabrak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku bukan Wanita.!**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Garing**

**IF YOU LIKE READ IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 3.

Setelah adegan pundung dan sweatdrop itu, Gakupo pun bingung mau ngapain. Jalan jalan kemana ya hari minggu kayak gini? Mungkin jogging lebih bagus kali ya, pikirnya.

Entah dapat ilham darimana dia pengen jogging padahal gak pernah sama sekali. Ini pasti karena 'Konspirasi Hatinya yang galau karena tidak bisa mengkudeta cinta seseorang'. Mungkin juga ada hal lain yang cukup pantas untuk dijadiin alasan.

Dia lalu pergi ngendap-ngendap dari rumahnya. Kenapa? Karena dia kadang-kadang tidak diperbolehkan keluar kalo hari libur, entah kenapa setiap dia keluar ketemu orang tuanya pasti ada aja alasannya.

Yang paling banyak alesannya adalah ibunya. ya, mungkin karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan anak satu-satunya yang coretcantikcoret ganteng gak ketulungan.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Gakupo dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. Sebuah sepatu yang cukup bau untuk memusnahkan penduduk di Bikini Bottom (#PLAKK). Sepertinya emang benar-benar tidak dicuci sejak waktu yang telah ditentukan. Kemaren sepatu itu adalah sepatu yang dibawanya ketika lomba yang diikutinya. Bukannya dapat Piala atau Trophy, yang ada para peserta dan yang menontonnya pingsan ditempat.

Pagi itu juga di sebuah rumah keluarga Kagamine, terlihatlah kehidupannya. 4 orang anak bermain Truth and Dare (Lho?). Mereka punya kebiasaan kalau pagi minggu melakukan permainan gak jelas itu yang ngajak pasti si Len dan Rin. Sedangkan Lenka dan Rinto ikut aja. Maklum orang tua mereka lagi pergi keluar kota

Kelihatannya mereka baru memulainya. Sekarang giliran Rinto. Penunjuk diputar dan berhenti di arah Len.

"Len, Truth or Dare?" kata Rinto.

"Dare." kata Len.

"Kalo begitu, kamu pake pakaian Rin dan bertingkah seperti Rin." kata Rinto.

"B-baiklah, Nii-chan." kata Len.

Tak lama kemudian Len pun akhirnya memakai pakaian Rin, ternyata cukup Kawaii juga (Digampar Len).

"Wow, Kawaii Len." kata Rinto.

Mereka pun memulai kembali permainan itu, tiba-tiba Rinto memiliki ide buat ngerjain adiknya Len.

"Len, tuh ada jeruk." kata Rinto.

Mendengar hal itu, otomatis Len yang bertingkah seperti Rin menggila seperti orang yang kehilangan sebagian hidupnya.

"Mana jeruknya, Onii-chan?" tanya Len.

"Tuh ada di perut nya Rin." kata Rinto.

"Aku tertipu, dasar ular berbisa." kata Len.

Terdengar lagu Hello yang judulnya Ular Berbisa di Ruangan itu setelah Len berkata tadi.

"Siapa yang muter nih lagu, matiin woy." Kata Rinto.

"Entahlah, aku gak tau Onii-chan." kata Len.

Akhirnya lagu yang sesat itu menghilang dari pendengaran mereka. Lalu kembalilah dimulai permainan itu, sekarang giliran Lenka. Akhirnya penunjuk itu berhenti di depan Rinto.

"Rinto, Truth or Dare?" tanya Lenka.

"Truth" kata Rinto.

"Jika disuruh nolong ketika mereka jatuh kejurang, kamu milih Rin atau Len." tanya Lenka.

"Atau." kata Rinto.

"Rin Len?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Spasi." kata Rinto.

Lenka sweatdrop 'Bener-bener baka ni anak.' gumamnya.

"Karena kamu memaksa banget aku milih Rin aja deh, kalo milih Len entar aku dikira Maho, aku masih normal." kata Rinto.

"Syukur deh, aku kan Rin juga yang dikutuk Onii-chan. Jadi aku dipilih juga" kata Len.

"Yang di pilih bukan Rin jadi-jadian" kata Rinto.

Len sweatdrop...

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Len berbunyi dan kemudian ia mengangkatnya.

"Apaaa" gumam Len yang membuat semua isi rumah geger sampai-sampai dewa neptune dilautan terbangun dari tidurnya (?). Eksperi mukanya seperti ekspresi makhluk yang ngancurin Tembok yang berada di fandom sebelah.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin.

"Ada yang nyebarin foto panas (?) yang sebenarnya tidak panas ku Rin." kata Len.

"Yang mana?" tanya Rin.

"Yang waktu makan pisang Rin, sekarang fotoku udah dijadiin foto Meme tulisannya "I am Kakkoi? NO" dengan tambahan meme bitch please dan troll di sisinya." kata Len.

"Ini pasti ulah subur eh salah, maksudnya ulah seseorang yang sudah kamu jahilin." kata Rin.

"Tapi siapa?" tanya Len.

"Mending kita buka fb dulu." kata Rin.

Mereka berdua pun langsung masuk kekamar Rin yang berada dilantai dua. Meninggalkan Rinto dan Lenka dibawah.

Di dalam kamar Rin terlihatlah bermacam-macam barang miliknya dan tersusun secara rapi. Len geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan kamar kakaknya berbanding 360 derajad dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Rin pun kemudian menghidupkan Kompinya, dan tak lama kemudian muncullah dekstopnya dan walpapernya mengejutkan. Foto Len dan Rinto sedang berpelukan dengan mesra. Len pun terbelalak melihat foto itu.

Dia kemudian mengingat ingat kapan Rinto tidur bersamanya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah tidur dengan Rinto, kalau dengan Rin sih sering. Apa jangan-jangan Rin adalah seorang master sotosop tingkat dewa yang keahliannya masih menjadi misteri? Entahlah, hanya author yang tau.

Tak lama kemudian Rin pun membuka akun facebooknya dan terlihat lah: 1000 permintaan pertemanan, 80 pesan, 2000 pemberitahuan. Gila, temannya aja jutaan apakah Rin sepopuler itu? Sekali lagi authorlah yang tau (#PLAKK)

Lalu Rin mengetik di kotak pencarian "Len Meme". Tak lama munculah gambar itu, ternyata hampir semua gambar itu sudah diubah dari versi aslinya. dan disana memenya sudah banyak perubahan ada yang mukanya jadi Yaoming, ada yang jadi Mad Dog biar greget dll.

"Len, maaf aku tidak bisa mencari pelakunya. Tiap halaman beda mulu memenya, aku jadi bingung." kata Rin.

"Gak apa-apa deh Rin, biarin yang melakukannya dapet balesan." kata Len.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ditempat lain terlihatlah seorang yang jenis kelaminnya tidak terdefinisi (?) tergeletak dijalan. Sepertinya dia telah terkena kutukan Len. Wajahnya biasa aja tetapi anggota tubuhnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak luka juga, jadi masalahnya apa?

Sepertinya dia kehabisan tenaga, mungkin karena beberapa hal seperti sepatunya, lapar karena belum makan terus s*ic*r tidak ada yang kasih ke dia.

Banyak orang yang melihatnya terkapar tidak jelas dan tak disangka Luka si idamannya lewat di situ. Melihat banyak orang yang berkerumun disana, ia pun pengen melihat juga siapa yang ada disana.

Setelah sampai, ia terbatuk batuk karena mencium sesuatu yang busuk. Tunannya aja yang selalu disimpannya kalah busuk dengan bau itu.

Orang disana juga sepertinya telah mencium bau tersebut. Hasilnya, orang yang berada di situ tepar ditempat dan hilang kesadaran.

Luka yang berada disana kemudian membawa Gakupo ke rumah sakit karena dia khawatir Gakupo mati. Pastinya dia memakai penjepit hidung terus bernafas dengan mulut.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka kerumah sakit dan langsung membawa Gakupo keruang Unit Pembasmi Lapar (UPL) Karena dokter mengatakan dia hanya kelaparan atau dehidrasi gara-gara jogging tidak berhenti selama 4 JAM! Menunggu author menceritakan dirinya kembali.

Setelah itu, Luka pulang kerumahnya karena dia malu ketemu orang yang sudah ditolongnya. Dia berpesan kepada Dokter bahwa kalau orang itu bertanya tentang penolongnya bilang saja namanya "ML". Kemudian dia menghilang dari sana.

Tak lama Kemudian Gakupo pun bangun disana sudah ada Kaito karena ada seseorang yang memberitahunya bahwa Gakupo berada di Rumah Sakit.

"D-dimana aku?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kamu berada di Rumah Sakit, tadi Kamu pingsan ketika jogging kata Dokter." Kaito menjelaskan.

"Terus siapa yang ngebawa aku ketempat ini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Namanya "ML" kata Dokter dia tadi pulang karena ada kesibukan." kata Kaito.

Mendengar itu Gakupo pun penasaran, siapa orang yang bernama ML ini, kenapa dia tidak menunggu dia sadar baru pulang. Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan orang itu.

Karena sekarang Gakupo sudah sadar. Diapun diperbolehkan pulang oleh Dokter, dan Dokter berpesan agar Gakupo tidak perlu menunggu author menceritakan dirinya. Karena author hanya seorang yang hidupnya masih merupakan Mitos.

Diperjalanan pulang, Kaito dan Gakupo. Melihat Miku sedang bersama Kembarannya Mikuo duduk ditaman. Yang terlintas di pikiran Kaito adalah sejak kapan Miku mesra banget sama Mikuo, dan di pikiran Gakupo adalah dia menertawain sahabatnya Kaito karena kelihatannya dia tidak bisa mesra-mesraan dengan Miku.

Kaito pun pergi ketaman itu disusul oleh Gakupo. Miku yang melihat pacarnya datang tiba-tiba menghentikan adegannya dengan Mikuo.

"Miku-chan, sedang apa disini?" gumam Kaito sinis.

"Ano...Aku cuma jalan-jalan sama Mikuo, ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan Kaito-kun." kata Miku.

Kaito pun membawa Miku ke tempat lain sedangkan Gakupo berhadapan dengan Mikuo. Pandangan Mikuo terlihat aneh ketika melihat Gakupo.

Karena di pelototin terus oleh bola mata Mikuo, Gakupo pun berusaha mencari cara agar bisa terhindar dari tatapan itu. Namun, apapun caranya dia menghindar dia semakin salah tingkah. Akhirnya dia hanya menunduk sampai Kaito datang.

Akhirnya Kaito datang bersama Miku, keliatannya dia habis belanja buat ceweknya itu. Gakupo merasa iri melihatnya. Sedangkan Mikuo ngeluarin senyum aneh yang terlihat di wajahnya.

Setelah itu ia pulang kerumah. Tak disangka dipertigaan tadi Luka melihat mereka berjalan dan kemudian mengikuti mereka. Merasa diikuti, Gakupo dan Kaito pun mengambil langkah seribu. Saking cepatnya mereka, Luka yang mengikuti tidak bisa mengejar mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Gakupo sampai kerumahnya dan langsung masuk kekamarnya. Dia pun memikirkan siapa sebenarnya "ML" itu? Akankah mereka ketemu lagi, atau mungkin tidak ketemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai juga, Thanks bagi Reader yang telah membaca ini, dan Thanks juga Reviewnya...


End file.
